


That Burning Flame

by reginahalliwell



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly hot day in Neptune, Veronica and Backup visit Logan at the Neptune Grand. Veronica gets Logan hot and then cools him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Burning Flame

It was so hot. The thermometer one of their neighbors kept on their windowsill read 106 degrees. Not a record high, she was sure, but high enough to really matter.

Briefly Veronica thought of going to the pool, but that wouldn’t help Backup. The air conditioning in their apartment worked okay when it didn’t get too hot out, or when not everyone in the complex was using it at the same time, but today it just wasn’t cutting it.

Pulling her phone out of her bag, his sticky skin clinging to the leather of her purse, Veronica selected Logan’s contact information and started to write him a message.

_Too hot! Wanna let your gf bask in the high tech a/c that only your money can buy?_

She waited a few seconds after sending the message to see if he would reply right away.

_Sure. Come on over._

It was more concise than she had expected, but did the job.

“Backup,” she called. “Come on, boy. Let’s go see Logan!” She grabbed his water bowl and his leash, along with her bag. She had packed a swimsuit and change of clothes just in case they decided to go down to the beach or if she really did sweat through her current outfit like she feared she would.

Locking the door behind her, Veronica and Backup scrambled into her hot car, the a/c barely running, the leather seats scalding her bare legs. She threw a towel down on the backseat so that Backups paws and skin wouldn’t get burned, and carefully placed another in the driver’s seat before sitting herself down on it.

The steering wheel was hot on her hands, but Veronica turned the air conditioning vents toward it to cool it down as she started the car to drive to the Neptune Grand. Backup panted heavily in the backseat as the sun continued to overheat him.

Thankfully, the air in the parking garage underground was a bit cooler. They rode the elevator up to Logan’s floor, one of the highest in the building, and walked down the long hallway to his door.

She knocked firmly on the door, and Backup obediently sat at her side. Technically he wasn’t supposed to be here, but the staff mostly let Logan do what he wanted. When the door opened, Logan was there, a smile on his face as he looked her over. “Well, what have we—“ he broke off as he saw Backup sitting in his doorway.

“What?” Veronica asked, leaning in to kiss him.

“I just didn’t know you were bringing Backup.”

“That was kinda the point. I couldn’t very well leave him there in the hot apartment.”

“How hot is it, anyway? It can’t be that bad.”

Veronica glared at him. “Have you been living under a rock? It’s over a hundred, will be all week they’re saying.:

“God, it turns me on so much to talk with you about the weather,” he deadpanned, welcoming them inside.  


She ignored him. “Well, that would be why,” she complained as she shook her head. “How low do you have the air in here? Sixty-eight? Sixty-five?”

“Sixty-five,” he confirmed. “I like it cool.”

“I noticed,” she responded, letting Backup off his leash and flopping down on the couch, the cool leather chilling her hot skin. “Not all of us can afford to pay outrageous air conditioning bills every month.”

“I don’t pay an outrageous air conditioning bill. I just pay an outrageous hotel bill. A/C’s included in the room rate, which daddy dearest’s trust conveniently pays for every month.” He told her this like she didn’t already know it. It didn’t matter; she wasn’t even paying attention to him. Her eyes were closed, and she was spread out on the leather, trying to get every inch of her skin to cool down.

Logan sat down, watching her in her tiny shorts and tank top as she sighed with cool contentment on his couch. “Not that I’m not enjoying this,” he said, “And I really am, but, I have a better idea.”

“Logan, I don’t want to go to your pool and rub shoulders with Neptune’s richest and most corrupt,” she said, not even opening her eyes.

“How about a private pool, then?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her open mouth gently, smiling as she opened her eyes. “I think it’s time to break out the Jacuzzi tub.”

“What are you going to do, fill it with cold water?”

“Yes, and then I’m going to dunk you in it. Get your suit on, Mars. I’m coming for you.”

She laughed and jumped up, grabbing her bag as Logan headed into the bedroom. She heard a tap turn on, and Veronica did the same for the faucet in the kitchen. She filled Backup’s water bowl and set it down in the living room out of the way. Backup scrambled up from his nap to lap up some water before ambling back to his previous position and settling in.

Veronica smiled at her dog, cooling off quickly in here. She looked outside at the patio, remembering how the heat had felt so smothering, so inescapable.

Turning to the bedroom, Veronica shut her phone off and dropped her bag back down. She checked that the door was locked and walked into the bedroom. The water was still running.  
Logan was sitting on the edge of the tub in his swim shorts, one hand in the water to make sure it was the right temperature. He turned when she came in.

“You’re still dressed. The water’s almost ready, you want to change into your suit?” he asked, smirking.

She smirked right back. “No,” she stated simply. His smile dropped, confused.

Instead of offering him an explanation, she kicked off her sandals, one by one, as comprehension dawned on him. He turned off the tap and moved to square himself better on the edge of the tub so as to not fall in, and then faced her again with a look of awe on his face, like he still couldn’t believe he was this lucky.

Veronica didn’t stop her motions, next pulling her tank top over her head in one swift motion. She let it dangle in her fingers briefly before dropping it to the tile floor. Her eyes didn’t leave his as she unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the small zipper down, dropping them to her ankles and stepping out of one leg. With the other, Veronica kicked them away towards the wall. Logan’s jaw hung low, and his eyes were all over her.

She smiled back at Logan, reveling in the effect she had on him. Reaching back with both hands, Veronica unclasped her t-shirt bra, demurely dropping her shoulders as it came undone and slipped off of her. She let that, too, drop to the floor, falling away and leaving her body exposed.

Aware of his eyes following her every move, Veronica slid her hands between her hips and her underwear, sliding them down on both sides as she watched his face.

This wasn’t the first time he had seen her naked, but it was the first time outside of a bed, in the light of day, and certainly the first time she had stripped with such purpose.

Her underwear pooled at her feet, and she stepped out of them, walking towards him. He stood, still wearing his swim shorts, though they didn’t hide what was clear evidence of his arousal. She didn’t need to be a private detective to see that.

He smiled and kissed her, his eyes questioning why this surprise.

“I thought we should both be hot and sweaty before taking advantage of the cool bath,” she said. “You’ve been in this cold room all day—you’d freeze to death in that cold water. We’ll have to get your blood boiling first.”

“It’s working,” he said, looking down.

“I can tell,” she smirked. “But I don’t think you’re quite as hot as I am, yet.”

He laughed in obvious agreement. “I don’t think anyone could be as hot as you are right now, Veronica.”

“Well, we’re just going to have to try.”

She pulled him out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom, letting him go in front of her as it was clear they headed towards the bed. She jumped him from behind, playfully pinning him to the bed as she kissed him. Veronica sat on his hips, his erection poking her as he groaned underneath her.

She ran his hands over his chest, feeling the skin under her fingers tingle with her touch, his chest warming as she grazed over him. He ran his hands up her sides, pulling her down to kiss him as he caressed her. Her breasts pressed against his chest and the movement of her hips on his was driving him crazy.

“I don’t think you really need these anymore,” she said as she wormed her way down his body, undoing the tie that held his shorts closed and pulling them down his thighs.

“God, Veronica…” he exclaimed, as her mouth consumed him. She swirled her tongue around his erection, gripped him in her hand, and worked him up and down. She sucked, licked, and even gently hummed as he grew more urgent underneath her.

He pushed her away, not wanting to end it all so quickly. “Come here, you,” he laughed, pulling her back up and kissing her, his mouth caressing hers, their meeting urgent and passionate. His skin was hot, now, the blood rushing to the surface in a flush.

She smiled, but Veronica too was coming unhinged. It wasn’t just the temperature that was getting to her anymore, it was the heat between the two of them, the fire pooling in the pit of her stomach, the flush that covered her cheeks and chest, the breaths that neither of them could seem to find.

He turned them both over so she was lying flat on the bed, and Veronica knew what was coming next. Logan was so good at this part. All the parts, really, but this part, especially, he could win medals in. It was unsettling, really, how easily he had figured out all the tricks to her body, making it sing even better than she could herself.

He could make her feel so blissfully out of control—the only time she really liked being out of control—and yet she felt safe the whole time. In his arms, she felt protected and so, so loved.

Veronica was ripped out of her thoughts by the feel of his tongue on her inner thigh. She had been so out of it she hadn’t felt him kissing his way down her breasts, stomach, all the way down.

His breath was hot on her skin, and they were already both sweating and sticky. His tongue swirled around the place he knew always made her tremble, and she was soon clutching his head in place, breathing shallowly as his mouth and hands adored her. He flicked his tongue a few times and she bucked underneath him, moaning as her muscles tightened and release washed over her.

Involuntarily, her hands lost their grip on his head, her fingers untangling from his hair. Veronica laughed, her body immobile on the bed, her eyes unfocused and lazy. Logan moved back up her body, his face a combination of pride and adoration.

“You’re seriously so good at that,” she commented, not even really looking at him.

Logan smirked. “I take the fact that you’re pretty much goo right now as a compliment.”

“Did you just say ‘goo?’” she looked at him.

“Did I kill the mood?” he asked, momentarily concerned.

She took a second to look down at his erection, then back up to his face. “All signs point to no. Just didn’t expect to hear you say ‘goo.’”

“Well if you keep looking like it, I’m going to have to keep saying it.”

“I guess we’re stuck then, because I’m never going to ask you to be less amazing at that. I’ll take goo over crappy sex.”

“I’m glad we’re agreed on that front.”

“Like I expected anything else from Logan Echolls, sex god.”

“Careful, now, we haven’t even gotten to the good part. You wouldn’t want to call me a sex god and then not have it pan out.”

“I’ll hold my tongue, for now, but if it’s anything like last time, you’re going to earn the title again.”

He kissed her, sick of their repartee. His erection was starting to hurt, and all he wanted was to be inside her.

In that moment, he wanted to tell her he loved her, wanted to make her understand just how important she was to him. His Veronica, though, was not one for vulnerability, despite her current actions. Who knew how she would react.

Instead, he went quiet and made eye contact, saying with his look what he couldn’t say with words, and kissed her, their tongues exploring, their hands grasping, and clutching, and holding each other close, desperate and hot and—

He entered her, slowly, pulling back to check that she was still okay. She had a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him, moving her hips to welcome him further inside, to increase the friction, to bring them impossibly closer together.

He groaned, closing his eyes to savor this moment when everything was unbelievably perfect. He waited a moment before he moved, Veronica becoming impatient and thrusting up against him. His Veronica was so spirited, so independent, so incredible.

She moved them so she was on top again, sensing that he was going to do things a little slower than she would like, and braced herself on his chest as she moved up and down on him. Logan’s hands held onto her hips, holding her securely in place so he could thrust inside her, bringing them both closer to that release they both desperately sought.

After a few minutes, her movements slowed as she tired of that position, and he moved them back to her laying on the bed. He pulled her legs up around him, and she clutched him with her ankles as he pounded into her, adjusting the angle every so often until he heard her breathing quicken and felt her tighten around him. She was already so tight and yet now her body pulsed around him, clutching at him in bursts and the world exploded for Veronica. He kept thrusting, feeling his own release approaching, and Veronica’s hand reached up to stroke his face.

Her body was calming now, coming down from its multiple highs, her skin tingling and sticky. She turned her head so that she could find that spot just below his ear that was so sensitive. As she laved it with her tongue, Veronica squeezed her inner muscles and thrust up to meet Logan, and it was more than enough. He groaned and sank into her, his thrusts jerky and uncontrollable.

Veronica smiled. She was learning some of his body’s secrets too.

He pulled out gingerly and flopped down on the bed next to her. The covers were off the bed, mussed, and the two of them were both red and sweaty… and sticky.

She kissed him softly, and then smiled. “Logan Echolls, sex god. Check.”

“Veronica Mars, sex goddess. Check,” he commented right back. “We are getting really good at that.”

He smirked at her. Veronica wondered if all guys had this confident, proud look after sex. Duncan hadn’t, but then, Duncan hadn’t ever made her make that sound. Logan looked like he knew how amazing he had been.

“I think it’s about time for that swim, don’t you?” she asked, smirking. “Now that we’ve warmed you up enough, that is.”

“Veronica, you know I’m used to getting up at dawn and going surfing in cold water, right? I would have been more than fine.”

“Like a girl needs an excuse to get her boyfriend into bed. Come on, Logan. Would you have rather gone straight to the bath?”

The look he gave her made Veronica laugh. “That’s what I thought. I’ll take fewer complaints the next time I surprise you with a strip tease and sex, thanks very much.” She didn’t wait until he responded, just got up out of bed and headed into the bathroom. “If you’re not in that water by the time I’m done cleaning up, I’ll dunk you myself,” she challenged.

As Logan watched Veronica walk away, he thought he wouldn’t mind being dunked into what was now probably freezing cold water by his naked girlfriend. They could cool off together, he thought…if he couldn’t dunk her in first.

He walked into the bathroom, positioning himself on the high edge of the tub. Veronica opened the door to the toilet and saw him sitting there smirking. “So that’s how it is, huh?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said, feigning innocence.

“Alright, how cold is it?” she asked.

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out.”

“I guess we will,” she added, strolling towards him as she assessed the situation. His feet were firmly planted, though he was leaning a bit. His arms were crossed, so he didn’t have as much leverage. Totally doable. Though, she had a smaller frame and lacked the element of surprise.

She had an idea, though she might regret it. Veronica avoided him completely and climbed into the tub, pausing a moment so he could watch her bend over and climb in practically in slow motion. It was freezing, but she tried not to let that show. Even so, her nipples hardened and he noticed right away.

“Chilly, is it?” he asked, nodding his head towards her chest.

“A bit,” she conceded. “Although there are other reasons for that to happen.”

“Oh yeah,” he said, like he was waiting for her to continue. He still had his arms crossed, and was now leaning against the tiled wall as well as the edge of the tube.

She put on her best sultry look and sloshed towards him, standing up out of the deep water and smoothing back her hair. “Yup,” she said simply, and pulled him in, using her weight to drag him backwards into the water.

He splashed in, gasping at the freezing water. “Oh my god, how are you not frozen right now?”

She laughed, reveling in the cold water, soothing her hot skin not only from their activities in the bedroom, but also from the hundred degree heat outside. “You see what happens when you have to go without air conditioning, and then we’ll talk.”

He squirmed and tried to get out of the water, but Veronica wrapped her legs and arms around him and held him there. “You’re not getting out of this, Echolls, so you might as well get used to it.”

He looked back at her, the weight of her words resonating in his head. “Sounds good to me.” He kissed her again, and dipped them both under the water more, letting the coolness rush over them as the heat from their bodies mingled and grew again.


End file.
